


Teiko Training Camp: Day 1

by z04



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z04/pseuds/z04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the meaning of being an aibo. Short comic. aibo=partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teiko Training Camp: Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alohomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohomoe/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Bad handwriting ;n; im so sorry


End file.
